The Accidental Hero of Gamindustri
by enCRYPTion5461
Summary: Despite some problems, Lucas was adamant about enjoying his weekend, but everything changed when a girl named Neptune crash landed in his backyard with delusions of a place called Gamindustri... Only they weren't delusions. Now in another world, Lucas struggles to find his place among Neptune's party. Rated T for language and certain themes, will be M later.
1. Into the Hyperdimension

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, thank God for that because I doubt I would've made it as awesome as it is.**_

_**Summary: **__**Despite some problems, Lucas was adamant about enjoying his weekend, but everything changed when a girl named Neptune crash landed in his backyard with delusions of a place called Gamindustri... Only they weren't delusions. Now in another world, Lucas struggles to find his place among Neptune's party. Rated T for language and certain themes, will be M later.**_

_**Chapter 01: Into the Hyperdimension**_

Light tapping could be heard as a young thirteen year old boy kept glancing at the clock that was slowly ticking away, silently urging for it to go faster despite knowing that all he was doing was making it seem like it was taking longer.

He just couldn't help it, today was Friday which meant the weekend was right around the corner in a minute or so and he would be free from middle school for two days.

His name was Lucas Daniels. He had short, messy black hair and wore nothing more than a faded silver hoodie with a black shirt underneath it and blue pants his pale skin contrasting with the colors, but the interesting thing were his eyes and mouth. You see, he had heterochromia-two different eye colors with his left eye being blue while the right eye was green. He also had a bit of an overbite showing.

Looking away from the clock to the teacher who was explaining something about ancient history-or it was to him even though the civil war was about three centuries ago, but all he heard was 'blah, blah, blah.'

'_Come on already._' Lucas barely bit back a groan as he grimaced. '_Please let it end._'

As if on cue, the bell rang with students moving around to gather their items, Lucas being the fastest as he was out the door, taking note of the teacher saying to do an assignment to turn in on Monday.

He didn't care because he was free!

No more school for two days, hell yeah!

Rushing out of the school, Lucas began to whistle as he walked home before hearing a cry of pain.

Pausing for a bit, Lucas backed up a few steps and looked down the alley behind the school to see a kid that was two years younger being bullied by none other than Henry Alan, one of the local bullies of the school and Lucas's own personal tormentor for years.

Lucas looked from the incident to the direction he was heading, not wanting to get involved, especially if it meant that Henry wouldn't bother him but he stopped after hearing the kid being shoved into the wall, most likely being threatened.

"Come on, I'm just asking for a little cash, don't tell me you don't have it." Henry taunted with a smirk while the kid whimpered.

"Leave him alone!"

Those words were out of Lucas's mouth before he could even think and he succeeded in getting Henry's attention, the distraction being enough for the kid he was picking on to break free and run off.

Seeing that, Lucas swallowed nervously when Henry began to chuckle. "Oh man you shouldn't have done that Beaver." Henry commented using an age old insult that made fun of Lucas's overbite.

"Heh heh." Lucas took a step back looking for an escape as his cowardice was starting to show with nervous chuckles. "G-Good one."

This was why he didn't want to interfere because the person would just run off, then again what could an eleven year old do against someone like Henry? He would most definitely do the same thing in his position.

Henry cracked his knuckles and Lucas took that as his sign to start running as Henry began to chase him.

Lucas wanted to say that he got away with finesse and skill but that would be lying given how Henry was a sports person and caught up with him in seconds and now he was the one being held to a wall.

"Seriously Beaver? Man and here I thought you finally grew a spine." Henry couldn't help but comment due to how Lucas was shaking with the bully giving him a look of disgust. "But you should know better than to do something like that."

After a few seconds of staring at a trembling Lucas, Henry grinned and let him go, confusing the teen.

"Actually this is perfect, I needed to talk to you anyways," Henry said placing a hand on Lucas's shoulder in what looked to be a friendly manner, but it was far from that as he squeezed rather tightly making Lucas wince in pain. "You see it's about that civil war assignment that's due on Monday."

Oh, now he sees where this was going.

"I'm going to be busy this weekend so I won't be able to do it, now I can't just turn in nothing you see where I'm going with this?" Henry asked and when Lucas didn't answer he began to squeeze his shoulder a bit harder. "I asked you a question Beaver."

"Y-Y-Yes." Lucas got out in a bit of a cry of pain.

"Just as long as we understand each other," Henry said with a smile as he let go with Lucas instantly grabbing his shoulder. "See you on Monday with my report Beaver."

Lucas watched Henry walk away with a sad look before he shook his head and forced a smile on his face.

"T-Two reports, I can do this." Lucas whispered to himself, acting like he wasn't worried.

He was rather used to this after all.

…

From there it didn't take too long to get home where he entered the modest two floored house. "I'm home," He called out before he heard footsteps as a middle-aged man poked his head out of the kitchen his brown hair neatly groomed as he was dressed up in a suit showing that he was getting ready to leave with Lucas just catching him. "Hey Dad."

He lived alone with his father Stuart Daniels who always took long business meetings overseas and it seemed like he was getting ready to head out for another one.

"Anything interesting happened in school today?" Stuart asked, fixing the cuff of his suit.

"Oh the usual, got an assignment that will keep me busy." Lucas commented, not saying anything about what happened.

He didn't want to bother him about it.

"So um, how long will you be gone?" Lucas asked looking down slightly.

Even though he knew it was common for him to do this, he still missed his Dad whenever he was gone.

"It's just for the weekend," Stuart revealed, surprising Lucas as it was usually longer than that. "I'll be back before you know it."

Lucas gave a slight smile at that, perhaps he could ask if they could watch a movie when he gets back? He rarely gets to do that-.

A beeping made Stuart check his watch as he gave a slight curse. "I need to go or I'll miss the flight," He said grabbing the suitcase that was near the door. "I left money on the counter for pizza and if you need anything just call and I'll fly back home alright?"

Without waiting for an answer or even waiting for him to acknowledge he heard that, Stuart left through the door, shutting it behind him. Seconds later Lucas heard the car start before it drove off.

Giving a sigh, Lucas slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom where he calmly took his backpack off to sit at a desk so he could begin the report.

Might as well get it out of the way so he won't forget.

Pissing off Henry was something Lucas had no desire to do and perhaps afterwards he could play some video games or watch a movie.

But as he began the paper, what he didn't know was that he was about to experience an adventure of a lifetime. One that would change him deeply.

And it all started by an extremely loud crash an hour into the homework that made Lucas jump, hitting his knee on his desk causing him to yelp in pain while the seat he was in fell back due to his jump and he crashed to the floor.

Ignoring the slight pain he was feeling, Lucas stood up and looked out his window, thinking that perhaps there was a car wreck outside, but he saw nothing going on out there, unless you count the fact that some of his neighbors were exiting their houses most likely to see what that crashing noise was.

Feeling slightly confused, Lucas closed his blinds and walked out towards the kitchen, wondering what was going on before he came to the window looking in the backyard and his mouth fell open when he saw a crater.

Unsure of what was going on, Lucas slipped his sneakers on and ran out there thinking that perhaps a meteorite fell into his backyard or something like that but he was unprepared for what he actually saw.

In the crater… Was a girl?

A girl that looked to be a year older than him that was curled up in the crater as if she was sleeping, some dirt on her with her shoulder-length purple hair a little messy but the bangs were held up by hair clips in the shape of gamer pads.

As the crater wasn't that deep, Lucas went to walk down, accidentally sliding down due to nearly losing his balance.

Getting closer he could see that she was wearing a white hoodie jacket that was line with purple along with blue and white striped socks. The hoodie strings looked like USB plugs and her zipper was in the shape of a giant 'N' along with the fact that she was wearing a white choker.

To be completely honest, she was kind of bizarre looking, Lucas was wondering why anyone would dye their hair purple-wait that wasn't important. The important thing was the fact that she was in a crater which meant she fell from a great height to make it.

… By all accounts this girl should be dead, yet she was breathing.

Was she an alien?

Hearing her groan, Lucas reached over and shook her shoulder. "Hey are you alright?" He asked in concern only for her to open her eyes showing them to be a light purple, matching her hair.

Seemingly unfocused and cloudy, the girl took one look at him and giggled. "You're funny looking." She said most likely referring to his overbite and eyes before passing out.

Lucas twitched.

He was feeling a very strong urge to just stand up, walk away and call the police to take care of this and no it wasn't because she called him funny looking… Okay that probably had something to do with it.

What? He didn't want to deal with that in his own backyard.

But he looked back at the girl who was now sleeping, most likely exhausted and he sighed before grabbing the girl by her arms to try and lift her up out of the crater, struggling in the process.

A coward he might be, along with not wanting to get involved in anything but he wasn't just going to leave her out there, especially with the fall weather soon to be winter.

Little did he know that by doing this he would be pulled in so many situations that could've been avoided if he listened to his gut in the first place.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he was in the living room, his front and back doors locked while he was beginning to wonder to do right now?

The mysterious girl was currently on his bed in his room and he had his phone about ready to dial 9-1-1. Yet he didn't.

By all means he should, mostly so this girl could get medical attention because he wasn't a doctor-well that and he was uncomfortable about the idea of undressing her to check her injuries, especially with how it would look if she were to wake up while he was doing that.

But by calling the emergency number it would reveal that she fell long enough to make a crater and survive and if comic books or movies taught him anything, that would mean that someone would try to experiment on her to try and find out how and if they could replicate it.

Or perhaps he was overthinking that part?

Thinking between the pros and cons of doing this, Lucas put his phone up and leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling after coming to a decision.

He'll avoid calling for now.

That doesn't mean he won't call in the future in case he had to, but for now he'll just see how things go from here.

'_I still need to do the reports._' Lucas groaned out before he stood up and entered his room, ignoring the lightly snoring girl as he sat at his desk, after setting the chair back up.

…

The purple haired girl grimaced as she began to wake up, feeling warm before she opened her eyes, finding herself in an unfamiliar room before she sat up her limbs making a popping noise as she stretched.

"Ahhhh that was a good nap," She said with a smile, not too bothered that she woke up in an unfamiliar room and was ignoring the aching of her crash landing, before she heard some slight snoring and turned to see Lucas asleep at his desk, his hair a bit messy. "Oh right the funny looking guy!"

She vaguely remembered him from her crash-landing.

Crossing her arms, the girl pouted a bit, trying to think of why she was falling before shrugging it off as she jumped out of the bed and slowly approached the young teen where she poked his cheek.

The snore turned into a snort with the teen fidgeting, but he wasn't waking up, so the girl kept poking him before he finally cracked his eyes open in slight annoyance that disappeared at seeing her.

"Hello~!" The girl greeted in a cheerful tone.

Lucas slowly lifted his head up, wincing at the aching in his neck from how he slept, but he ignored it due to not expecting this.

"Uh… Hi?" He greeted with a slight wave before he stood up only to realize that she was a little taller than he was by a few inches and that didn't help his awkwardness.

The girl seemed to notice and cupped her chin in thought. "Hm… Awkward, funny looks, a bit pale," She listed ignoring the 'hey' remark from the teen before she snapped her fingers. "You have no social life, which means you don't have any friends right?"

Hey what's with the insult?!

She didn't seem to notice how he frowned at that. "So what's your name funny guy?"

"Lucas."

"Nice to meet ya Lulu, I'm Neptune!" The girl introduced herself still grinning.

Neptune? Not the name he was expecting-wait what did she just call him?!

"Lulu?!" Luke asked in slight disbelief.

Neptune just shrugged. "Lucas just sounds like a rather generic name that went out of style, so I'm calling you Lulu!"

… Well at least it wasn't Beaver.

Taking a moment to recollect himself, pinching his nose and counting to ten to calm down, Lucas just focused on the important question he had. "How did you fall from the sky?" He asked referring to the crater.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?!" Lucas asked unsure of how to take that.

"Nope I can't remember a thing!" Neptune said cheerfully.

How do you smile and say that?!

"You have amnesia?" Lucas asked in a deadpanned tone with Neptune nodding excitedly.

"Yepperoni, that's exactly what I have!"

"But you just told me your name." Lucas wasn't buying that for a second.

"That's because Histy told me in my dream-Histy!" Neptune looked slightly panicked. "I need to go out and find her, hey where in Gamindustri am I?"

Game-what?

Seeing Lucas's confused face, Neptune tilted her head to the side. "Histy said that she needed help and she's somewhere in Gamindustri!" She explained before striking a dramatic pose. "And with her lies my memories!"

Great she's crazy.

Lucas was seriously considering calling the cops right now to just get this over with. Well he would if he could actually charge her with anything. If anything, she could charge him with kidnapping considering he dragged her unconscious body into his house.

… That sounds bad if taken out of context now that he thinks about it.

"So come on Lulu, adventure is waiting!"

"Come again?" Lucas asked taking a step back with Neptune striking another dramatic pose for some odd reason. "Why do I have to go?"

"Well you're obviously the shy, insecure character who gets development to become brave, it's party building 101." Neptune said with a completely straight face.

"What?" Lucas was so confused by how nonchalantly she said that.

"I dunno, I'm not writing this." Neptune shrugged his question away while taking a hit at the fourth wall. "Just trust me alright Lulu?"

"No, not happening." Luke turned and left his room. "I'm not dealing with this!"

"Lulu?" Neptune took off after him. "What do you mean no?"

"No means no!" Lucas called back with Neptune quirking a brow.

"That just sounds dirty," She commented before taking a look around the house. "Wow, such a bland home, you really are in need of character development, Lulu."

Hearing no answer, Neptune ran until she was in front of Lucas who had an annoyed look.

"Come on Lulu, you have to join my party, why else would I end up here?" Neptune said waving her arms like a child. "It's how this works!"

"The more you talk, the more certain I am that you're insane." Lucas said his tolerance already being strained.

He was probably being more snarky with her because she wasn't threatening to beat him up like how Henry would.

With that said, he walked by her to turn on the Keurig, just wanting some coffee to help calm down because he was too tired for this.

Neptune pouted a bit, her cheeks puffed up as she sat at the dining room table, her feet off the ground due to how high the chairs were, leaving Lucas alone until he had his first sip of coffee and looked at her.

'_If I knew she was crazy I probably would've left her out there last night._' Lucas thought though he knew that was a complete lie.

He couldn't imagine leaving someone out in the cold.

Still he had to do something to get her to go away, she clearly wasn't right in the head and he didn't want to be pulled into any shenanigans.

Unknown to him however, Neptune was trying to think of a way to convince him to help her.

If she wanted to get to Gamindustri and find her memories then she needed help and game logic dictates that this guy as bland as he looks and sounds, is an important character… Or perhaps he's a tutorial character?

Nuts, now Neptune didn't know if he was a Main or an NPC.

"Hey Lulu!" She called out with Lucas glancing over, not too annoyed after getting some caffeine.

"You're not going to stop calling me that are you?" Lucas dryly asked with Neptune shaking her head immediately showing the chances of that. "Fine, what is it?"

"What will it take for you to agree to join my party?" Neptune asked showing that she wasn't going to quit this crazy fantasy of hers.

Lucas just took another sip of coffee instead of answering her, mulling over what she was saying. "Okay, hypothetically speaking, if you're telling the truth instead of being crazy," He began just deciding to go with it to get this over with. "How about you prove it and then I'll consider it."

With that he took another sip before Neptune grinned. "Deal and that means you have to come with me so I can prove it!" She said jumping out of the chair to run towards the door. "Let's go Lulu!"

'_I just want to stay home and keep to myself._' Lucas thought not making a move except to drink his coffee. '_How did I get pulled into whatever miss crazy there has planned?_'

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lucas exited the house with an impatient Neptune as he yawned with Neptune looking around the neighborhood rapidly.

Due to how early it was, no one was really up. Probably a good thing so Neptune wouldn't freak some people out.

"Wow even your neighborhood is dull." Neptune commented, crossing her arms. "You have to be the blandest character I've ever seen."

Ignoring what he thought of as an insult of some sort, Lucas began to walk not caring if Neptune was behind him or not. "Okay there's isn't much around here and I have no clue how you're planning to convince me that you're not crazy, so go ahead and try." He commented looking at Neptune who placed a finger on her chin in thought before slamming a fist on her palm.

"We find the portal to Gamindustri of course!" She declared with Lucas quirking a brow. "If I ended up here then there should be a way back."

"I'm not even going to begin to say what's wrong with that line of reasoning." Lucas stated with Neptune rushing ahead, but slowing down enough to where she wouldn't lose Lucas. "So why are you adamant on having me be in your party?"

The two of them made it around the corner where they could see a local park.

"Simple, as the beautiful heroine I need to assemble a party to help Histy out," Neptune said like it was obvious, missing Lucas face palming at her answer. "And I did end up in your home, so you're obviously the first party member! Or maybe you're a secret DLC character?"

"And apparently you're modest too." Lucas muttered sarcastically, but it seemed that the sarcasm went over Neptune's head as she smiled.

"Thanks Lulu!" She said right as they came to a stop near a tree. "Even the park is bland, don't you have any interesting places in this neighborhood?"

"Well there is a junkyard a couple blocks away." Lucas suggested, earning a bright smile from Neptune.

"That is perfect, the way back must be there!" Neptune then grabbed Lucas by the arm and began to drag him with a surprising amount of strength, nearly pulling Lucas over before he caught himself. "To the Junkyard."

It didn't take them too long to get into the Junkyard with Neptune idly looking around the various piles of trash while Lucas was on edge due to the fact that they actually snuck in so they were technically trespassing.

"This is getting ridiculous." Lucas couldn't help but say after nearly an hour of watching Neptune look around.

To be frank he's amazed he put up with it for this long.

Shaking his head, Lucas turned to leave only for Neptune to call out. "So are there any monsters around here?"

"Mons-there are no such thing as monsters."

Neptune tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Really? What kind of JRPG is this?"

"... That's it, I'm done." Lucas went to walk off only for Neptune to shout.

"Found it!"

Those two words caused for Lucas to pause.

No… No she has to be joking.

There was no way she found a 'portal' or whatever she's playing at.

Despite his mind telling him to walk away while he could, Lucas turned to see that Neptune knocked over a pile of recyclables to show a pit that had a purple glow coming out of it.

"Here's the way to Gamindustri, quest number one complete!" Neptune said doing a jump with a fist in the air.

The look on Lucas's face was like one would see in a cartoon, if one were to x-ray his skull they would see a hamster running on a wheel before losing its balance as it rolled with the wheel before coming to a stop showing his brain shutting down in pure disbelief.

This can't be happening. Portals don't-This is-. ... What?

Lucas. Exe has stopped working, please try again later.

"Quit gawking Lulu now let's go-!" Neptune went to jump in only for Lucas to snap out of his shock and grab the hood of her hoodie, preventing her from jumping in. "H-Hey watch the hood buster!"

"H-Hold it, that could be something that's radioactive, portals don't exist!" He shouted trying to keep some form of sanity from what he was seeing. "Besides I said I would consider joining your party, I never agreed to actually do it!"

"... Darn fine print," Neptune muttered at that, wrenching her hood free. "Come on Lulu, it's obviously a portal and it won't last long!"

As if to agree with her the glow was starting to die down. Kind of odd that it stayed open long enough for the two to find it, but Lucas didn't care about that.

"See, if we don't go in now, then I won't be able to get to Gamindustri!" Neptune said seeing Lucas hesitate. "That's the key to my memories!

"I'm saying that we need to think before we do something drastic!" Lucas finally shouted. "Jumping into a glowing hole is not thinking, it's downright stupidity!"

Seeing the glow dying down more, Neptune sighed knowing she didn't have time. "As the heroine I can't just wait," She said running to the hole. "With or without you I'm going."

With that said she jumped, crying out 'Boingy' while doing so and Lucas swore he heard some sort of buzzing noise when she did so.

'_I guess she wasn't crazy after all._' Lucas thought taking a step back. '_Well she's gone so I'm done here._'

No, he wasn't going to go in there, he was going to go home and forget this whole ordeal ever happened-.

"Hey who's out here?!" A voice made Lucas jump with his pupils dilating in terror and that was before he heard barking.

Oh great, of course the owner of the Junkyard shows up after Neptune leaves and most likely heard them shouting at each other.

With the barking getting closer, Lucas made a snap split-second decision without thinking and leapt into the hole, going through the portal right as it faded.

A mere second later, the owner of the Junkyard came by and gaped. "Who dug this hole here?!" He shouted in annoyance.

Great, now he had to fill it in.

* * *

"I think I should've stayed with the dog," Lucas had a look of sheer terror on his face with the wind flapping past his face given how he was falling from a great height towards a forest, he could see Neptune ahead of him falling as well. "At least that way I would survive!"

The ground was getting closer and closer with each passing second and he saw Neptune crash down-man she seems to have a hard time with falling-oh crap-.

Lucas blacked out in pain as he slammed into the ground.

…

…

…

"Shuuuuuuut Uuuuuuuup!" Lucas jumped as he heard a shout following a thudding noise of something hitting the wall near him as he found himself in a rather bland room that was clearly not his. "Oh shoot, did I break something?"

From the way this room looked, it was a Guest Room.

"What happened?" Lucas muttered hearing voices in the other room but he ignored them as he tried to think before it clicked and his eyes widened. "... Oh."

Right he jumped down that hole following Neptune to avoid getting caught by the owner of the Junkyard and ended up falling-... Out of the… Sky.

Slowly Lucas looked at his hands in shock.

How the freaking hell did he survive falling out of the sky?!

Pushing the covers off of him, Lucas stood up only to stumble, barely catching the bedside table to keep himself from falling over before making it to the window where he opened the curtains and gaped at seeing the futuristic looking city out there rather than the usual neighborhood.

Toto he was definitely not in Kansas anymore.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Haha this story is finally getting worked on. I'm a huge fan of the Neptunia games after finding out about them from watching Lost Pause-he made it funnier for me and the characters are awesome in my opinion.**_

_**Though I never did think about writing in a new character like this until two years ago, but I never got around to it until recently, some inspiration was from the story 'Hyperdimension Neptunia is Real' by 'Some Random Tosser' that I found two years ago, you rock dude!**_

_**Anyways, some people are probably surprised by Lucas's personality so far as he was shown to be nervous in the beginning but then he got snarky. In retrospect it's not really that surprising as the only person that truly made him nervous and in pieces out of fear was Henry, when he isn't around him Lucas is pretty snarky and talkative but because of Henry he doesn't really have many friends to talk to either.**_

_**Neptune is the hardest character I've ever had the pleasure of typing which adds to the challenge due to how random and crazy her character can get, especially if one puts her in an almost realistic setting which would make her look insane.**_

_**As such both she and Lucas have pretty fun interactions with one being Nep and the other being more grounded in reality. Lucas has already shown a lot of exasperation towards Neptune which isn't really surprising given her uniqueness but overtime he'll get over it and see her as a close friend.**_

_**Hehehe and since this isn't a SI where the MC knows the story I can already imagine Lucas's reaction to learning who Neptune really is.**_

…

…

…

_**Oh and one last thing. This story is NOT a Harem one.**_

_**If there will be a pairing it will only be with one person. I might make jokes about a Harem in this story to poke fun at it but it will NOT happen!**_

_**Okay see you all later!**_


	2. Welcome to Gamindustri

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, thank God for that because I doubt I would've made it as awesome as it is.**_

_**Summary: Despite some problems, Lucas was adamant about enjoying his weekend but everything changed when a girl named Neptune crash landed in his backyard with delusions of a place called Gamindustri only they weren't delusions. Now in another world, Lucas struggles to find his place among Neptune's party. Rated T for language and certain themes, will be M later.**_

_**Chapter 02: Welcome to Gamindustri**_

Lucas was pulled out of his thoughts by hearing Neptune crying out in the next room. "S-Slow down!" She called out sounding like she was being strangled. "Careful!"

"Just hold still," A new voice answered her with Lucas wondering just what was going on in the other room. "Almost done."

"I-I'm not going to last!"

Having enough, Lucas exited the room and followed the grunting to the door it was coming from and knocked. "What the heck is going on in there?!" He called out feeling a bit concerned.

"Lulu?!" Neptune shouted in surprise to hear his voice before she continued her voice being strained. "Quick, delete everything on my hard drive! Delete it before anyone looks!"

"If you don't hold still the bandages will become loose!" The second voice sounded pretty focused.

Bandages-oh thank God that was what was happening.

"Uh do you need any help?" He called in with the second voice answering him.

"Nah I'm almost done."

A little unsure Lucas shook his head and decided to wait for them to come out after hearing Neptune demand for some scissors.

He had no desire to walk in there.

Moments later the door opened as both Neptune and another girl entered the room.

This new girl had orange eyes and curly orange hair with a black hairband keeping the bangs out of her eyes wearing a wool sweater that had sleeves despite the fact that the shoulders were left relatively bare and a red skirt that reached halfway to her thighs with a satchel strapped to her waist.

The orange haired girl looked to be laughing sheepishly while Neptune had a strained expression on her face. "I guess I did wrap the bandages a little too tight."

"A little? I had more bandages than some sort of huge fighting mummy." Neptune muttered before seeing Lucas and she smiled. "Lulu, I knew you would join my party."

Lucas felt his eye twitch.

He really should've took his chance with the dog.

The new girl looked a little out of the loop by that but she shook that off. "Okay Lulu was it?" She asked tilting her head while Lucas wasn't going to let that continue.

"It's Lucas!"

"Oh sorry I'm Compa," The girl introduced herself, being a little flustered by how sharply Lucas said that, leaving him to feel a little bad. "Nice to meet you Luc-... Luci-... Luke-."

"Just call him Lulu, he's a tsundere about it." Neptune said seeing that Compa was having trouble with it like how she had trouble with her name.

Lucas wanted to glare, but he could see how having trouble saying his name seemed to be having a bad effect with Compa as she sounded less sure with each try.

'_How is Lucas hard to say?_' Lucas couldn't help but think while he gave a nod of reluctant acceptance with this Compa looking much better.

Perhaps she just had trouble with names? It wasn't that difficult to believe because some people back home were like that.

Wait, did Neptune just call him a tsundere?!

Before he could vocally ask that, Compa approached Lucas. "Okay I'm going to need to ask you to take your hoodie and shirt off," She said holding some bandages. "You didn't have many injuries on you, but I need to look over them again."

Not comfortable about being told to take his clothes off around a girl, let alone two, especially since he lacked any type of physique, Lucas took a small step back, red in the face. "Thanks but I'm fine." He tried only for Compa to shake her head looking determined.

"Sorry, Nurse's orders," She said brandishing the bandages with a quick snap. "It won't take long, promise."

A bit surprised to hear that this girl was a nurse, Lucas hesitated before he gave in and moments later he was trying not to cry out in pain with Compa wrapping a bandage around his chest, pulling a bit too tight at one point.

It felt like his ribs were going to crack.

"So while you're wrapping him up in bondages, where is here anyways?" Neptune asked curiously.

"You're in the central city of Planeptune and they're bandages." Compa explained a bit flustered by Neptune's term, her tongue sticking out a bit as she focused on the bandages making Lucas cry out. "Ooh maybe this is too tight."

"You think?" Lucas whispered in a strained tone, barely able to breathe before she loosened them a bit, allowing for him to take in a deep breath of air in relief.

Wait.

"Planeptune?" Lucas looked at Compa in confusion. "What's that?"

"You don't know what Planeptune is?" Compa asked in surprise while Neptune tilted her head.

"Same here even if it sounds familiar, in fact I can't remember anything except for my name."

"Wow you two must be suffering from Amnesia." Compa said snapping her fingers. "I've never seen a case like this in real life, let alone two, how original."

"Apparently Neptune is, I'm not from around here." Lucas deadpanned with Compa finally finishing up leaving for him to sigh in relief as she handed him his shirt and hoodie. "Thanks Compa."

"Your welcome." Compa said with a bright smile but that smile turned to a look of confusion as his words registered. "You're not from around here? Are you from one of the other landmasses then?"

"O-Other landmasses?" Lucas asked already having his shirt on, but pausing as he heard that question.

"As an amnesiac, I need you to explain everything to me in a manner that we'll understand." Neptune said with a smile while Lucas rolled his eyes.

He still wasn't so sure about her having amnesia with the way she was acting but he wasn't going to call her out on it if it meant getting information on this world.

"Well Planeptune is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia!"

'_Celestia?_' Lucas filed that under his head while Neptune had a finger to her chin.

"Interesting." She mused wanting to know more about the other landmasses.

"Yup, there are a total of four major landmasses that float around, sometimes they come close to each other and float away."

"F-Float?" Lucas asked unable to believe that the city he saw outside of the window, the city they were apparently in was on a floating landmass.

Imagine the pain they would be if they missed the landmass.

"Hm you sure you're not suffering from Amnesia like Nep-Nep is Lulu?" Compa asked looking concerned. "You might've hit your head hard last night."

"I'm sure." Lucas said dryly.

"Speaking of which isn't there some sort of medication for that sort of thing?" Neptune intervened, hoping for a yes.

"Not for amnesia but it's usually a temporary thing," Compa had an apologetic look on her face at Neptune's disappointment. "I'm sure you'll recall things eventually. As Grandpa would say 'Fancy may kill or cure!' Get some sleep, take it easy and you'll be better in no time."

"That's… An interesting saying." Lucas looked unsure about that, turning to Neptune in the process. "Still didn't you say that someone held the key to your memories after you woke up from making that crater in my backyard?"

While Neptune thought about that, Compa felt her eyes widen. "C-Crater?" She asked now looking Neptune over again to make sure she didn't miss any injuries.

"Yeah she crash landed in my backyard and the next day I ended up falling through the sky with her to crash at wherever you got us from," Lucas explained, only for Neptune to cry out making him jump. "Don't do that!"

"The first time I crashed, I was sent a cry for help in my dream."

"In your dream?" Compa repeated, smiling a bit. "Then it's not real."

Lucas grimaced a bit. "I'm actually beginning to doubt that." He admitted given the fact that his whole reality was turned upside down with him ending up in another world by jumping into a random hole at the junkyard.

If that could happen, then perhaps Neptune wasn't so crazy after all?

"See? You're already getting development," Neptune gave a big grin at hearing that given how skeptical he was in the beginning. "Though you're kind of doing a 180 with your personality."

… She was still a bit exasperating though.

"But it was real, Histy was all like 'pa-choo' and sent me a telepathic message!"

'_So she sneeze dialed you?_' Lucas thought giving Neptune a bewildered look.

Taking all of what was being said in, Compa frowned and crossed her arms across her chest with a worried expression. "It's possible," She muttered gaining their attention. "Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately."

Neptune gained a serious look while Lucas took a step back, his jaw dropping.

M-Monsters?!

He could remember him telling Neptune that there were no such things as monsters and now he had confirmation that they existed?!

What did he get himself into?

"The military powers failed to keep them from appearing, we can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay for now."

Oh great that made it worse, these monsters were apparently overpowering the damn military.

It was just like a-.

Just like that Lucas remembered Neptune asking what sort of JRPG this was and saying he might be a DLC character.

You have got to be kidding.

"Then… There must be a boss generating all these monsters somewhere!" Neptune declared, none of them noticing Lucas having an existential crisis. "I bet my mission is to defeat that boss and save the world!"

Lucas paused and turned to Neptune. "Let me see if I have this straight, the military are having trouble and you think you can find the so called boss of these monsters and win?" He asked in disbelief, giving a scoff. "You'll get killed."

Neptune actually gave a deadpanned look. "Don't you mean we? You are in my party."

Hearing that, Lucas paled at the idea of seeing these monsters and shook a bit with Compa still looking worried. "You may be right about a boss, but nobody has seen or heard anything like that and Lulu is right Nep-Nep it's too irrational, dangerous and highly impossible."

"Thank you!" Lucas voiced happy to see a voice of reason here.

Neptune raised her fists in determination. "Nobody is going to beat the boss if we just sit here," She told them not backing down. "We have to take initiative. That's me and Lulu!"

"Not happening!" Lucas cried out in fear but he was ignored when Neptune continued.

"Besides haven't you heard 'Strike while the iron is hot?'"

"Did you just ignore me?" Lucas frowned that his opinion in finding the boss of these monsters was ignored.

Compa paused at what Neptune said, a quizzical expression on her face before realization dawned. "I believe Grandpa did have a saying like that. Yes, that's right I wanted to be a nurse to save people."

"The sky is green with polka-dots and rainy puppies," Lucas said randomly to see if that would get their attention only to frown and cross his arms. "Guess my opinion doesn't matter no matter where I go."

"So why would I save the injured, but not the ones being threatened by monsters? How impolite," Lucas swore that he saw stars appear in Compa's eyes with her clenching her fists. "Nep-Nep, I'm not the strongest, but I'll help. Three is better than two!"

Head hanging low, Lucas sighed and kept his mouth shut.

"You will?" Neptune looked extremely happy at her 'party' getting bigger. "Don'tcha have school? You're not in the middle of summer vacation or anything, right?"

"Right, but…" Compa smiled a bit sheepishly, unsure of how to say this. "The city's population has been declining due to monster's eating them."

That did nothing to help Lucas who got even paler. "R-R-Really?"

"Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now and classes are suspended until further notice."

"Oh, that sucks," Neptune said pretty much underselling it, but she strangely enough looked happy. "But that means you can camp-out right? Goodie, let's go find the dungeon where that boss is waiting!"

Ignoring the fact that Neptune was using video game terms with Lucas wanting to have some normalcy in this strange world, he finally intervened making sure they wouldn't ignore him this time as he got between the two.

"Hold it!" Lucas said a bit scared of how eager Neptune was to doing this. "I never directly asked this but… _**ARE YOU INSANE?!**_"

"Eh?" Neptune looked surprised by how loud Lucas just got with Compa jumping a bit, showing that he surprised her too.

"Both of us just fell from the sky, you fell twice in the span of a day and you want us to go to a random dungeon with a boss and monsters that will tear our faces off without anything to use as a weapon?" Lucas asked a bit quieter not wanting to go hoarse from yelling. "That's just asking to die, especially because we're still injured."

Compa gave a guilty expression. "That's right, as a Nurse I can't let you two go out there while you're injured, once you're both healed up we can go."

"But-!" Neptune started, looking like she was about to argue but then she sighed. "Alright."

'_Wow she sounds so heartbroken._' Lucas couldn't help but think at hearing her tone.

That thought was quickly discarded when he heard a stomach growl as Neptune grinned, placing a hand on her stomach. "Is there anything to eat?"

Lucas gave her a deadpanned look while Compa smiled again. "I'll be sure to cook something up." She offered.

Hearing that made Lucas grimace before he stood up. "Anything I can do to help?" He offered feeling a tad bit uncomfortable about this whole ordeal.

They were guests in Compa's house, he didn't feel right about letting her do the cooking after she helped treat their injuries.

Compa shook her head at that. "Nope, you and Nep-Nep are guests Lulu." She said making his shoulders slump at the nickname sticking. "It would be impolite to have guests do the work."

Isn't it impolite to have someone do the cooking to two complete strangers too?

Neptune didn't seem to mind as she was humming, while imagining what type of food there would be while Compa left.

While she did that, Lucas looked around the hallway a bit, before a thought came to mind.

Where are Compa's parents?

Considering she was a teenager her parents should be around unless they were at work. Same with Neptune, even if she doesn't remember them they would have to be looking for her.

Or they could be emancipated now that he thinks about it.

"Hey Lulu!" Neptune's voice pulled Lucas out of his thoughts as she gave him a grin.

That set off a few warning bells in his head from the short time he's known her. "Yes?" He asked cautiously.

Neptune didn't answer immediately as she hummed in thought, still having a grin on her face. "If you could say one word for today, what would it be?"

"... What?" Lucas asked a bit thrown off by the completely random question while Neptune tilted her head, crossing her arms.

"Seriously? That's so boring." She said a bit childishly. "You could've said something more interesting."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked again, trying to comprehend what she was doing.

"No you have to say one word, not five." Neptune grinned at his very confused expression.

Truth be told she was messing with him and she found asking random questions a great way to do so. Plus throwing people off actually makes them give genuine answers out of sheer confusion.

So in a way, she was getting to know him through this.

Lucas on the other hand was shocked that Neptune was actually making him miss Henry.

At least with him he knew what to expect.

* * *

That night Lucas was poking at the Honey Roasted Pork with rice and honey glazed bell peppers that Compa whipped up after a few hours while the two girls were talking animatedly, easily getting along.

Listening in, Lucas came to a conclusion on how the two acted.

Neptune was crazy, childish, random and rude to an extent. Compa on the other hand was kind of ditzy.

Lucas wasn't trying to be mean about Compa because she seemed nice and she had to be smart if she was a nurse, but the way she acted gave that impression.

He gave a low sigh, not sure what to think.

"Hm? Is something wrong Lulu?" Compa seemed to have heard the sigh and broke off talking with Neptune to look at him. "You don't like pork?"

"No it's great," Lucas said quickly, not wanting to offend the girl because the food was really good. "I'm just tired."

Truth be told he was worried about his Dad's reaction to him missing, especially with him disappearing without a trace unless you count the crater in the backyard. He wished there was a way to let him know that he was alright.

But he didn't want to bring it up because he felt it was none of their business.

While Compa was looking at Lucas when she asked him what was wrong, Neptune silently pulled the vegetables out of her meal and placed them on Compa's plate, showing a dislike of them.

"That makes sense, you're still recovering," Compa said buying the lie easily enough with a smile. "Just take it easy. You and Nep-Nep will be healed up in no time."

"I still say that I feel fine." Neptune interjected bringing the attention back to her.

"Well excuse me for not being as durable as you." Lucas shot back sharply while Neptune quirked a brow.

"Didn't you fall out of the sky too?" She reminded him while Lucas frowned.

Yes he did… How did he survive that?

How did Neptune survive that twice?

People don't just survive falls like that. Heck, they didn't even have any broken bones, which Lucas knows for a fact happens when people fall from a shorter height than the one he and Neptune did.

Great, now that will be bothering him for a bit.

Deciding to shelve that for a later time, Lucas changed the conversation. "What's Planeptune like Compa?"

Best to get as much information about the Landmass he was currently on.

Compa perked up a bit. "Planeptune is one of the four Landmasses out there next to Leanbox, Lowee and Lastation," She began with Lucas blinking at how it was the only Landmass that didn't start with an L. "It's also one of the most advanced compared to the others."

"Really?" Lucas asked finding that rather interesting as the city outside did look rather futuristic.

None of them noticed the look of pride Neptune gained that quickly disappeared into confusion, wondering where the pride came from.

"Yessy." Compa gave a nod with Lucas blinking at the weird way of saying yes. "To the Northwest is Haneda City and to the west is Erethisan City. Though, we're also the Nation that suffers the most from Monster attacks."

That caught Lucas's attention while Neptune perked up. "Really?" She asked with some childish excitement at fighting one of the monsters. "That means we can gain some easy exp!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Lucas continued. "Why does Planeptune suffer the most?"

"No one knows." Compa answered with a simple shrug. "It's probably because the CPU hasn't been around lately."

"CPU?"

"Lulu are you sure you don't have amnesia?" Compa asked as while it was said that Lucas wasn't from around here, she didn't see how he didn't know about these things.

How does anyone not know about the CPU's?!

"Even if he doesn't, I want to know." Neptune said using the amnesia card for herself.

Compa hummed, eating in the process not noticing the increased number of vegetables in her plate much to Neptune's delight. "The CPU is one of the four Goddesses that watch over the world, they reside in Celestia." She began with Lucas tensing up at the word Goddess. "There are four of them for each Landmass and Purple Heart watches over Planeptune. No one's seen her in years though."

'_Goddesses. Monsters. Different Landmasses._' Lucas cupped his chin in thought, taking all of that in.

'_Purple Heart?_' Neptune grimaced as her head began to hurt despite the starry look she got at the thought of Goddesses, blurred images going through her head before they were gone. '_That's familiar._'

"And with the Monsters getting stronger and stronger, people are saying it's because the Goddesses powers are weakening, each discussion take place on the Basilicom's blog.

Lucas sat back, digesting everything he heard, idly taking another bite of dinner.

Their chances are not looking good if Neptune does go ahead and try to search for whatever's leading these monsters.

Neptune groaned in slight annoyance as she put her utensil down with a now clean plate. "Come on, can't we skip this useless filler and just go to the dungeon?" She asked in a bit of a whining tone wanting to get to the good stuff of this journey.

Her whining tone was from her annoyance at not being able to remember anything from the blurred images and she wanted to get some answers instead of just sitting there.

"Useless filler?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "You don't think finding out more about this place is important?!"

"Nope." Neptune didn't look one bit sorry for that.

'_I don't have to go with her,_' Lucas frowned at her. '_I don't even want to be here._'

He wasn't even thinking when he jumped through the portal to escape the guard dog of the junkyard. If he was thinking he would've just ran off to leave and go home.

Although to be fair, he was the one to make the conscious decision to jump through the portal, so that was on him. But this wasn't his world and he wasn't in no damn party.

Besides all Neptune has done since he met her, was insult him.

Lucas clenched his hands, curling them up into fists while Neptune began to continue her conversation with Compa, now asking if this Basilicom baked cookies for some odd reason.

'_You're funny looking._'

'_Hm… Awkward, funny looks, a bit pale. You have no social life, which means you don't have any friends right?_'

'_Just call him Lulu, he's a tsundere about it._'

Then she wouldn't take no for an answer when she said she wanted him in her party.

Still if she wants to try and save the world then good luck because she'll need it. He was going to be on the first portal back to his home.

After all, to quote Neptune, if he got here there was a way back.

'_But what if they die?_'

That question popped into his head with Lucas tensing.

'_It's not my problem._'

He repeated that in his head like a mantra, yet for some reason he couldn't convince himself that?

No, what good would he be? He's never been in a fight before and he could barely stand up to someone like Henry.

All he would be is a quick and easy snack for a monster.

Useless in a fight.

* * *

That night, Lucas was back laying in the bed that Compa gave him, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Neither Neptune or Compa noticed how despondent that Lucas was being after dinner, or if they did they didn't question it and he was fine with that.

'_Okay they plan to go to this so called Dungeon to look for the boss of these Monsters, I just have to decline and say I'm not going._' Lucas planned, closing his eyes. '_Though I guess I could explore the city while I'm here._'

He had no idea where to find the way back home, so he might as well see the sights while looking.

With that plan in mind, Lucas yawned and closed his eyes to get some sleep, feeling like he would need it.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**I bet you weren't expecting another chapter this soon right? Unlike my other stories I plan to have the chapters of this one be 4000-6000 words long in an effort to try and keep the updates coming. No promises though because I'll have to try and work on some of my other stories.**_

_**Anyways I tried to have some lore in Gamindustri be explained in this chapter, combining elements from the Re;Birth games and the originals. Plus I want to try and make Gamindustri come to life even more than the games have.**_

_**It would've been cool to explore the actual cities, perhaps someday they might do something like that if they ever try to make another game.**_

… _**Though I think I made Compa a bit OOC with her explaining Gamindustri, I'll try to keep her in character in the future.**_

_**Now Lucas is showing more annoyance and anger in this chapter because let's be real, no matter how awesome Neptune is as a character she would be exasperating to deal with in real life. I know for me it would take time to actually get used to her. Plus she does have a habit of insulting people without trying.**_

_**And no matter how you look at it, a person, let alone a thirteen year old teenager, from the real world would definitely be dead set against going after monsters, especially if they've never thrown a punch before in their life.**_

_**So Lucas doesn't plan to be a part of Nep's party but what he doesn't realize is that it's far too late to back out now.**_

_**LightDusk16: Haha thanks, it's always great reading different Neptunia fics, I'm glad you find it interesting so far. And I get what you mean about this story being non-harem but that's basically the basis of almost every Neptunia fic out there, which makes sense considering practically every main character are girls in this game. I wanted to do something a little different.**_

_**Rmarcano321: Thanks and Happy October to you too.**_

_**Taiman215: Thanks, hopefully I can keep it interesting.**_

_**Jeitron 2. 5: Thank you, I'm happy with Lucas's character so far, and yes, he will be the straight man of the Neptunia series which will make his interactions with everyone hilarious. Poor Lucas has no idea what's in store for him.**_

_**Omar Zerarka: I'll try to finish this fanfic, but I can't exactly promise because I have a life outside of this, especially with work and all that. But I've been having a lot of fun typing this.**_


	3. The Basics of a Dungeon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, thank God for that because I doubt I would've made it as awesome as it is.**_

_**Summary: Despite some problems, Lucas was adamant about enjoying his weekend but everything changed when a girl named Neptune crash landed in his backyard with delusions of a place called Gamindustri only they weren't delusions. Now in another world, Lucas struggles to find his place among Neptune's party. Rated T for language and certain themes, will be M later.**_

_**Chapter 03: The Basics of a Dungeon**_

Lucas blinked, wondering where he was when he woke up the next morning, but he gained a frown when the events of the other day replayed in his head, causing him to groan.

He was really hoping everything that happened was just a long, convoluted dream and he would wake up back home. In hindsight he should've known better than to hope for that.

Laying there for a few seconds, Lucas found himself a little bored.

He didn't want to get up though.

After all, he didn't have any of his game systems to play and he didn't want to be rude and look around the house considering he was only a guest.

But what else could he do? Go back to sleep?

Sighing with some slight frustration, Lucas got up and opened the curtains, wincing from the bright light as he gazed out at Planeptune.

"Have to say, the city looks pretty cool." Lucas couldn't help but say, intrigued by it.

He didn't know how long he spent looking out over the city, but eventually he heard light footsteps as the door was opened. "Oh, morning Lulu, I didn't realize you were awake," Compa's voice made him turn to see the Nurse giving a kind smile. "How are you feeling?"

Blinking the rest of the sleep out of his eyes, Lucas smiled politely at Compa, a bit happy that she wasn't as rude as Neptune was, even if he did despise the nickname.

"A lot better than yesterday, thank you." Lucas said to her.

If anything, Compa's smile got bigger with her looking to be in high spirits. "That's great, if Nep-Nep is healed up too we'll head out to the dungeon today." She said and just like that the smile fell off of Lucas's face.

Oh right, he forgot about that.

"I'm not going to a dungeon."

Compa looked at him with a quizzical expression, a brief look of panic in her eyes as she began to speak frantically. "But you and Nep-Nep are a party right?! Party Members are practically soul mates. Abandoning your party is asking to be punished by the Goddess!"

Soul Mates?! Punishment from the Goddess?!

"But I haven't joined Neptune's party in the first place!" Lucas protested, wide-eyed at the thought of being punished by a Goddess. "She won't take no for an answer."

On hearing that, Compa crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side. "But you were with Nep-Nep right?"

Lucas gave a nod, not getting at what Compa was talking about-oh no.

Does jumping through the portal count as joining Neptune's party?

Did he really unintentionally join Neptune's party despite not wanting to?

His shoulders slumped as he realized unless he wanted to risk divine punishment on the off chance that it did happen, he didn't have a choice.

"It won't be so bad Lulu, I'll use DungleMaps to find a Dungeon with weak monsters only, we're only Lv. 1 after all." Compa reassured him, taking a cell phone out to show the app, thinking he was panicking over being scared of strong monsters.

'_There goes the term level again, do we really have levels?_' Lucas thought unsure if he really wanted to know that.

… Wait, DungleMaps?

They literally have a phone app to find dungeons?

Blinking in thought, Lucas checked his pocket, happy that he grabbed his phone before leaving the house and checked the apps.

Every app that he had ready to download originally was replaced by apps from this world.

DungleMaps. Basilicom Blogs. Planeptune News. Status?!

"Huh, how about that." Lucas muttered to himself, now putting his phone up.

He'll have to see about looking into them whenever he has the time. Especially that Status one.

"Ah found one," Compa said with a cheer, turning her phone to show Lucas the screen. "It's a nearby abandoned factory filled with very weak monsters, perfect for beginners."

"Abandoned Factory?" Lucas repeated a bit in disbelief at how this app works.

She might say that this place had weak monsters, but they were still monsters and he was weaponless.

"Yessy~!" Compa answered with a bright smile. "I'll go wake up Nep-Nep and we'll head out there after Breakfast."

Lucas had no chance to say anything else as she left the room. with him placing a hand on his face in frustration.

So much for not going to this Dungeon. While he wasn't sure if this Divine Punishment thing was for real, he wasn't planning on risking it in case it was. Having a Goddess pissed off at him was the last thing he needed right now.

With that in mind, Lucas tried to look on the brighter side. He whined enough the other day and he didn't want to make it a thing that happens while he was stuck here.

One good thing was that Lucas doesn't have to deal with Henry while he's here, though now he has to deal with Neptune in response to that and he wasn't sure if that was better or not.

This world worked like a game if he was understanding things correctly so he could treat it like he was playing one of his video games perhaps?

… Okay that just sounded stupid.

Man, it's hard to look on the bright side here.

Closing his eyes, Lucas muttered to himself, leaving the room before snapping his fingers.

No school for as long as he's here, that's a main plus.

A rather vindictive smile crossed his face at another thought, since he's here that meant that Henry won't be getting the 'work' he forced on him. So he'll get in trouble and be unable to do anything to Lucas in retaliation.

Now he was cheerful.

* * *

"Nep-Nep, come on wake up." Compa huffed as she tried to shake Neptune who was asleep as the girl was currently hugging a pillow, nibbling on it as if it were food.

Her attempts were ignored as Neptune shrugged the hand off of her, turning to get more comfortable with Compa huffing in response, crossing her arms in thought.

Looking around the room, Compa's eyes lit up as she saw her combat needle nearby, an idea going through her head as she grabbed it, using this method plenty of times during her studies when she had to wake someone up to do a standard medical check-up.

This way Neptune won't try to shrug it off.

"Nep-Nep, it's time for your shot." Compa said using a free hand to violently shake Neptune this time.

As Neptune resisted, trying to get comfortable again, her eyes cracked a little and the sight of Compa with the giant needle was enough for her to panic as she literally jumped out of the bed.

"No shots!" Neptune shouted as she ran out the door, barreling into Lucas who was just exiting his room, nearly knocking him over while she quickly latched onto his back as if he would be of help. "Run Lulu! Run like the wind!"

"What am I, a horse?!" Lucas shouted in annoyance, not getting what she was worked up about while Compa left the room without the Needle. "Compa, what did you do?"

Seriously, he's never seen Neptune like this before.

"Oh that's a Compa Secret." Compa said smiling slightly at how well that worked. "Now let's eat and head to the Dungeon."

Just like that Neptune stopped panicking and perked right up. "Alright, finally we're getting to the good stuff!" She cheered, throwing a fist into the air. "Adventure here we come."

"Will you get off of me?!" Lucas finally shouted given how Neptune hasn't moved off of him.

Seriously, his back was starting to hurt.

Neptune just tilted her head before saying a simple. "Nope."

"Nope-what do you mean nope?"

"Nope," Neptune repeated as if that answered everything when it really didn't. "Onward Lulu!"

Lucas was seriously contemplating murder at this point.

* * *

"This the Dungeon you found on Dunglemaps?" Neptune asked curiously a good hour later as the party was outside of some sort of rusted out Factory that was practically overgrown with weeds. "You think this has some pretty strong monsters?"

A pretty old wooden katana was showing on her back that Neptune literally dumpster dove for on their way to the Dungeon, saying something about finding a starting weapon.

At this point, Lucas was learning to tune out some of the things she says as he had a freaking pipe that Neptune gave him saying that he needed a starting weapon as well.

Given how they were going up against monsters, Lucas didn't disagree, though he was pretty sure that this rusty pipe would break on the first hit.

Compa shook her head at Neptune's second question much to her disappointment. "No strong monsters, I searched for weaker monsters only," She was carrying her Syringe in both hands, looking around curiously. "We're not ready for the strong ones."

"What?! That's boring." Neptune protested waving her arms back and forth not seeing Lucas duck to avoid getting smacked by the old katana she had. "Who wants to fight a bunch of weaklings?!"

"Geez you're like a child." Lucas grumbled to himself at her temper-tantrum.

Compa was trying to play damage control by pointing out their level while Neptune said she would wait outside until they find the stronger ones where the Nurse panicked trying to tell her about the whole party rules.

Lucas just ignored it due to being told about them earlier, being the one keeping his eyes open in case they're attacked.

It seemed that he was being the one keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"Nep-Nep, enough banter." Compa's tired tone told Lucas that she was starting to get tired of trying to talk some sense into the amnesiac girl. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we find stronger monsters."

That did it with Neptune grinning and before long they were inside the Factory.

"Lulu, are you alright?" Compa asked after a few seconds of them walking through the place, seeing Lucas turning and twisting with each step they took. "You're pale."

"We're three teens in a monster-infested, abandoned factory," Lucas deadpanned to them watching the shadows. "We're practically in a horror movie, forgive me for being freaked out."

The second he said that, Lucas swore that Neptune gave a shout on purpose, making him scream and jump only to realize her shout was one of excitement as she ran past the group towards a freaking treasure chest.

"Um Lulu, are you sure you're a boy?" Compa asked given how high pitched his scream was.

Lucas obviously pretended not to hear the question, instead just looking away with some shame at how easily he screamed, before he glared at Neptune for scaring him.

Neptune was in the process of opening the chest rather eagerly. "Oh is it a new weapon? Item? It better not be a mimic." She muttered that last part before she went silent.

She pulled out a wooden katana that was obviously in much better condition than the one she got from the trash.

"Da-da-da-da! New Weapon obtained." Neptune cheered holding it up.

A loud smack was heard as Lucas did a face palm, regretting that a second later but right now he didn't care.

Throwing the old wooden katana away, Neptune secured the new one before giving a peace sign towards the other two with a grin.

"Nep-Nep seems to be having fun." Compa said smiling at how she was being.

"She's annoying." Lucas muttered to himself.

Though there was less heat to it compared to how he felt the other day. If anyone was paying attention, they would of heard a hint of fond amusement, even if Lucas didn't realize it yet.

"Alright let's move out!" Neptune exclaimed taking the lead, most likely declaring herself to be this party's leader.

Compa didn't argue with that, just humming while Lucas sighed wondering if this was going to be how he died.

He could just imagine his grave.

'_Here lies Lucas who died following the insane amnesiac._'

He's pretty sure that's what it was going to say-.

"Look out, monsters!" Compa called out, making his head snap up, only to stare.

These 'monsters', if one could call them that, were two blue teardrop creatures, not too different from the Slimes in Dragon Quest, only they had dog-like faces and black dog ears.

"I give up, what am I looking at?" Lucas finally asked as the dog slimes bounced in place while both Neptune and Compa got into a fighting stance both two handing their weapon leading for him to prepare the pipe with one hand.

"They're Dogoo's, very common Monsters and they're not that strong, perfect for starting out." Compa explained her hips swaying back and forth as she stood in place.

Common and not that strong, so basically tutorial monsters, that was what Lucas was assuming.

Then he realized he was comparing this to a video game.

The Dogoo's gave a cry and began to hop towards the trio as Neptune quickly shot in there, bashing one with her sword before doing a kick to send it back while Compa aimed her syringe and it fired like a gun to finish it off.

Lucas barely had time to stare as the second Dogoo came for him and he swung the pipe, watching as its body morphed around the pipe upon impact before being knocked down, showing how gelatin its body was.

He followed through by punting it as far as he could, which wasn't really that far before it gave Lucas a death glare and lunged-.

_**Bang.**_

Lucas jumped at that loud noise and turned as the Dogoo he fought died to see Neptune with a gun of all things, grinning while Compa was doing something to the monster corpses with some vials.

"Alright first fight done, see Lulu was that so bad?"

"You have a gun." Lucas said in an oddly calm tone, his mind trying to process that.

Never mind Compa using her Syringe like a gun, he'll get to that later.

"Yepperoni." Neptune confirmed still grinning.

"And how long have you had a gun?" Lucas asked still in a calm tone, but when Neptune shrugged he lost it. "_**HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?!**_"

His voice echoed around the area making him clamp a hand around his mouth, praying that he didn't just attract more monsters.

If Neptune was bothered by his yelling she didn't show it. "I just have it, don't you have one?"

"If my memory is correct monsters didn't exist back where I'm from, so why would I have one?!" Lucas asked making an effort to keep quiet.

"Alright, got the Reflex," Compa's voice interrupted them as she came towards the two with quite a few jars filled with green liquid. "With these we can heal any injuries we get."

Lucas stared blankly at the jars and then past Compa where the dead Dogoo's were and had a feeling of what that was before he just turned around and walked away, thinking he should just nod and move on from here on out.

Probably less stress that way.

* * *

For the next few minutes, the group has done nothing but fight monster after monster with them being Dogoo's or something called a Pixelvader that looked like a thing from the Space Invader game.

It was because they kept popping out of nowhere and Lucas had to say he was really surprised by how weak they were. Sure Compa said that this Dungeon had weak monsters, but this wasn't what he was expecting.

Neptune groaned after the seventh encounter while Compa gained more reflex. "These guys are way too easy, how are we going to get stronger with them?!"

"Well we are leveling up." Compa pointed out with Lucas pausing as he pulled out his phone, remembering the Status App.

Hesitating for a second he pressed it only to see a Lv. 2 on the page for him along with stats making him stare.

'_**Name: Lucas**_

_**Lv. 2**_

_**HP: 1130**_

_**AP: 33**_

_**STR: 9**_

_**VIT: 11**_

_**AGI: 10**_

_**INT: 40**_

_**MEN: 45**_

_**LUK: 34**_

_**EAD: (F) 0% (W) 0% (I) 0% (E) 0%**_

_**PDF: 0%**_

_**MDF: 0%**_'

Actual Video Game Stats.

At this point he was having more of an existential crisis.

But hey his Stat's weren't half bad if he does say so himself-.

"Wow those are some bad stats." Neptune's voice said from next to him making him jump as she was looking over his shoulder.

"Okay first off personal space," Lucas said side stepping a bit away from her. "Secondly what do you mean bad stats?!"

"Lulu can I see?" Compa asked before Neptune could say anything and after a few seconds of hesitation, Lucas obliged with her looking them over. "Well your Intelligence and Mentality are pretty high, but your Strength, Vitality and Agility are low. Your Luck is average though."

Lucas opened his mouth to say something only to shut it in thought.

So half of them were good while the other half were horrible?

Though he's not surprised about his bad stats given how inactive he was back home.

Handing him back his phone, Compa asked for Neptune's with Lucas staring, wondering why she didn't use said phone to call for someone she knew only for him to see Neptune's stats with her Strength being pretty damn high in their 40's along with her Vitality and Agility.

"Compared to Nep-Nep your physical hits don't do much damage."

Feeling his shoulders slump, Lucas realized something. "Wait so what does my Intelligence and Mentality increase?"

Does that mean there's Magic in this world? Would he be able to use them?

Neptune stopped listening about halfway though, instead just looking around before seeing another chest that she moved towards with haste.

Compa smiled as she knew that one. "It increases your bullet damage silly." She said while Lucas fidgeted considering he didn't have a gun. "Mentality also increases your defense against magic so it doesn't affect you as much."

So he'll have to be a ranged attacker? He's certainly in the worst possible position out of everyone here in terms of weapons.

"Da-da-da-da!" Neptune cheered drawing their attention to see her holding two items above her head from the nearby chest.

They looked to be a sledgehammer and some sort of bell on a stick.

"Hey Lulu I think we found you a new weapon." Neptune said twirling the hammer like it was styrofoam.

Lucas quirked a brow before thinking it would be better than the pipe as he walked over and grabbed the handle that she was holding out to him.

Though when she let go, the weight of it made him slam to the ground showing how incredibly heavy it was with it cracking the floor.

"What is this Mjolnir?!" Lucas managed to cry out, trying to lift the damn thing before Neptune easily picked it back up.

"I guess it's too heavy for you." Neptune said with a shrug with Lucas feeling his eye twitch at how easy it was for her when he nearly throw out his back trying to make it nudge.

"What's a Mew-mew?" Compa asked completely butchering what Lucas said.

Lucas just sighed, not wanting to get into that.

Instead he pointed at the bell. "So what's that for?"

"Dunno." Neptune said placing the bell behind her where it disappeared.

… Lucas had so many questions about that part.

* * *

Nothing much really happened except for finding a few other chests with them getting more Reflex's as Compa called them.

Though they did fight a few more 'monsters' with Lucas actually nearly getting killed as they did the most damage to him whenever he was hit which really made the whole ranged fighter thing sink in.

And that lead to this argument.

"I'm just saying you don't need a damn gun." Lucas has been trying to get Neptune to let him borrow the gun so he could keep his distance. "You practically tear through them with a wooden sword."

"Get your own." Neptune held hers protectively while sticking her tongue out at him. "As the main heroine, I need to keep my equipment at its best. I just got the Fire Bullets and I want to use them."

"You have a katana and a gun, I have a freaking pipe." Lucas tried to make her understand.

Compa was actually ignoring the argument by humming to herself with a wide smile and he wasn't bothering her about it because her 'gun' if one could call it that was her Syringe which was also her melee weapon.

How she managed to have that work, Lucas will never know.

"Again, get your own."

Lucas was really resisting the urge to pull his hair out as Neptune wasn't listening to reason before he sighed. "Fine, if I die because you wouldn't give me a gun I'm haunting you."

"Oh our path is blocked." Compa's voice made the two look ahead to see a steel wired fence blocking their way forward.

"So do we climb it or what?" Lucas asked only for Neptune to walk forward with a grin. "Neptune what are you-?"

"Just leave it to the Heroine." Neptune said pulling out the hammer, twirling it.

Lucas just grumbled at that, being reminded of how much weaker he was in comparison. "Show off."

"Great thinking Nep-Nep." Compa complimented right as Neptune reached the fence and raised the hammer up to slam it down.

But doing that made another problem.

Lucas stared wide-eyed before covering his eyes and turning around now red in the face while Compa gave a small eep with her turning the same color.

"There we go-what's wrong?" Neptune turned to be confused by what they're doing. "Are you guys getting sick?"

"Getting sick-?! Why aren't you wearing any pants?!" Lucas demanded as Neptune seemed to only be wearing a hoodie and the thigh-high socks.

He thought she had short shorts on this whole time which was why he didn't say anything until now as when she slammed the hammer down she ended up flashing both him and Compa with her white, blue striped panties.

"Because they're uncomfortable." Neptune said with a shrug, not getting why it was such a big deal. "Besides I can move more freely like this Lulu."

She emphasized that by kicking the air a bit.

Lucas opened his mouth to try and explain why it was a problem before shutting it, with a headache forming as he didn't want to get into this with her.

If he can't convince her to give him a gun or call him Lucas, there's no way he'll be able to convince her to wear pants.

So he turned to Compa. "Any chance you can convince her?" He asked in a slightly pleading tone.

Compa didn't seem to hear him, still red in the face which frankly confused Lucas before Neptune called out. "Times a wasting you two, we have a dungeon to complete."

Seeing that, Lucas placed a hand on Compa's shoulder shaking her out of her daze. "Huh? What?" Compa asked sounding a bit dizzy. "What's going on?"

"Neptune is running ahead." Lucas explained with her eyes widening as she went to catch up, shouting about the rules of a party which Neptune probably ignored.

Lucas just placed a hand in his hair, thinking that he'll never understand those two.

But he made a mental note to make sure Neptune gets some damn pants in the future.

* * *

"Well I'm stumped." Lucas said as they were at what had to be the furthest point of the factory where they stood around some sort of glowing purple circle. "Any idea what this is?"

Neptune gave him a weird look. "Why are you asking me Lulu? I have amnesia remember?"

"I was asking Compa." Lucas said with her going 'oh' while Compa approached it with a curious look, poking the circle. "Uh is that a good idea?"

Compa said nothing just walking around before standing up with a smile. "I have no idea what this is."

Lucas pinched his nose and sighed at that.

As that was happening, Neptune blinked with a bit of a glazed look as she could hear Histy's voice explaining something like how she did in her dream before meeting Lulu and after a moment she grinned and walked over to the purple circle, pulling out the bell she found earlier.

That action made Lucas and Compa give her a curious look. "Nep-Nep?" Compa asked following her. "What are you doing?"

"Histy just explained what this is," Neptune said surprising them as they didn't realize this Histy could still contact Neptune while she was awake. "By using this bell in the circle we'll be calling out the Boss of this Dungeon."

"Oh I see." Compa said with Neptune giving her the bell, both of them ignoring the terrified look that Lucas was sporting.

"So give the bell a ring."

"_HOLD IT!_" Lucas shouted right when Neptune said that, barely stopping Compa from following the order, seeing that out of the three of them he had to be the voice of reason.

"What now Lulu?" Neptune actually sounded annoyed, wanting to fight the Boss now.

Making sure that Compa wasn't ringing it first, Lucas spoke. "I don't know about you, but shouldn't we make sure we can at least survive when we do this by upgrading our equipment?"

He was already learning that trying to talk Neptune out of this was a lost cause, so he was trying to delay it for the moment and to do that he had to use video game terms that Neptune would understand.

Because he was pretty sure the equipment they had wouldn't be enough.

"It's a Boss of a tutorial dungeon, how hard can it be?" Neptune didn't see what the problem was while Compa fidgeted a bit.

"Tell that to Dark Souls, Bloodborne and Demon Souls." Lucas said listing the three games where it just throws you to the wolves from the very beginning. "A boss is a boss, we need to be ready."

Neptune quirked a brow, wondering what those three things Lucas mentioned were. "Lighten up Lulu, we're ready. The monsters here are a joke, so the boss should be as well."

"Um Lulu, Nep-Nep is right." Compa interjected not liking to hear them arguing like this. "We can take down the Boss together."

"See? Compa is ready, as long as we stick together we can beat anything." Neptune said raising her katana with a grin, like she was giving an 'inspirational' speech. "After all we're a party."

'_Yeah a party of idiots._' Lucas thought with a sour look.

And yes he was counting himself on that list because he was an idiot to somehow get involved in this whole ordeal.

With that said and done, Compa began to ring the bell as everyone got ready right as the glowing circle disappeared and the air around them changed.

The pressure was making it hard for all three of them to breathe as the shadows seemed to enlarge before they heard movement from above. Slowly the party looked up to see the monster called forth right as it roared and dropped, leaving for them to scatter in order to avoid being flattened like a pancake.

That was when they got a good look at the monster and Lucas paled from seeing it looking like some sort of giant spider with crab legs, with some sort of humanoid upper body that carried a huge freaking sword that was the size of a damn tree.

"Why does it have to be a spider?" Lucas muttered in annoyance, trying not to think of the range this thing would have due to the sword while Compa actually looked terrified. "Freaking spiders."

"G-G-Guard Vermin." She managed to get out showing that she knew what this monster was while Neptune twirled the Katana and got in a stance.

"Pretty and Mysterious, Neptune of love and justice," Neptune declared as if she was making some sort of grand entrance. "In the name of the Basilicom, I'll punish you."

"... We're screwed." Lucas said in a calm tone to avoid freaking out again.

The Guard Vermin roared and shot at them, effectively separating the group as they had to keep their distance to avoid tripping over each other while Neptune and Compa began to use their ranged attacks to annoy it.

Lucas just kept his distance not exactly willing to get close with a rusty pipe against the giant sword it was wielding. "Neptune, if we survive this I'm going to kill you!" He shouted while Neptune didn't seem too worried about the supposed death threat.

His shouting however caught the Boss's attention as it made its way towards him, easily crossing the distance and it was only luck with Lucas tripping that he managed to dodge the blade swing as he could feel the air of it right behind where his head used to be.

He might need a new pair of pants.

"Lulu!" Compa tried to get its attention by using the fire bullets in tandem with her syringe, effectively gaining its attention.

But now it was focused on her only for Neptune to act suicidal and jump on its back to wail on it with her sword before being thrown off and colliding with Lucas.

"I think I coughed up my third lung." Lucas grumbled into the ground from the pain of having her collide with him.

"Wait we have a third lung?" Neptune asked not getting that it was a saying.

Lucas didn't dignify that with a response as he got up, ignoring the pain only to have Compa toss him one of the Reflexes she stocked up while the Guard Vermin actually backed off and began to climb the wall.

"Oh that can't be good." Lucas muttered taking a chug of the reflex after saying thanks to the Nurse In-Training.

Hm, it has a minty taste to it, and here he thought medicine always tasted horrible.

"If it jumps down I might be able to block it and leave it open to a counter." Neptune said prepping her sword with a grin showing that she was having fun. "Or was it called a parry?"

"Neptune, you have a wooden sword." Lucas slowly said trying to reason with her. "If you try to counter that it'll slice through the sword and then you."

Hearing that made Neptune frown. "You have a plan?"

"Yes, live."

"Um, that's not a plan Lulu." Compa managed to say as she got to them, looking rather tired, not taking her eyes off of the Guard Vermin that seemed to be watching them from the ceiling.

Why wasn't it attacking?

"It's a plan to me."

As they were talking, Neptune gained yet another glazed look as Histy contacted her.

"So is there any chance we can escape-?" Lucas went to ask only to see how Neptune wasn't paying attention to anything. "Oh great, Neptune has left the building."

"Nep-Nep?" Compa asked in concern and that was when the Guard Vermin made its move, dropping down towards them with the sword ready to impale the three.

Eyes widening they made to move only to remember that Neptune was out of it, so they quickly grabbed her by the arm and ran, half carrying-half pulling her right as the sword stabbed where they were with the shock wave of the attack knocking them off their feet.

"Owie." Neptune muttered as hitting the ground broke her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Welcome back, don't do that again." Lucas said without missing a beat, barely hearing anything else from how his heart was pounding.

"Nep-Nep what was that?" Compa asked still showing concern. "Did you get a concussion?"

"No, Histy contacted me."

"Okay, I don't know who this Histy is, but can't she wait until we freaking survive?!" Lucas asked in annoyance as this was the 'third' time this Histy contacted Neptune from what he knew.

And the second time was what got them in this mess in the first place.

Was Histy trying to get them killed?!

Neptune however frowned as she looked down at her sword, remembering what Histy told her and decided to give it a try as she closed her eyes and focused.

What happened next made Lucas's jaw drop as green energy exploded out of Neptune, the force of it pushing both him and Compa back due to how uncontrollable it seemed.

It would be later that Lucas realized that this green energy was actually data streams while Neptune's body glowed and was she getting bigger?!  
The glow disappeared and someone else was in Neptune's place.

Besides being taller, her hair, which was now a dark lilac color, was even longer, kept in two twin tail braids, while her purple eyes were now bright blue irises and she seemed to wear a black form-fitting bodysuit that resembled a freaking leotard while she had on armored gauntlets and boots. Finally she had holographic wings that didn't seem to be attached to her body.

More than that, she also seemed a bit curvier too, something that Lucas quickly avoided looking at due to the shock of what was happening and that was before he noticed the giant dark katana that she was carrying.

"This power." For crying out loud, even her voice sounded more mature than what Lucas was used to. "Is this me?"

Neptune looked from her armored hand back towards Compa and Lucas who were staring at her in both awe from the former and shock from the latter, something that seemed to amuse her.

"What's wrong? Is my new form too much for you?" Neptune asked in a teasing tone.

Once more Lucas felt his brain shut down from disbelief.

"Nep-Nep you've gotten bigger." Compa managed to say as the Guard Vermin roared making them remember it was still here.

"Compa. Lucas. Leave this to me." Neptune said with Lucas giving a start at hearing his actual name instead of the usual 'Lulu'.

This was the first time she seemed to call him by his actual name. Was Neptune being serious?!

In the last two days he's learned that Neptune and Serious never went together, so this was new territory for Lucas.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked remembering how strong this thing was given how it was keeping them on the defensive.

More than that, Neptune sounded a bit… Arrogant just now, more so than usual.

The question seemed to amuse Neptune however before she became a blur and slammed into the Guard Vermin sending it into to wall.

"Wow, Nep-Nep got a power up." Compa cheered as the monster tried to swipe at her but Neptune just flew around it, dodging with ease.

"You're finished!" Neptune had a crazy grin on her face right as she flew above the Guard Vermin and sliced right through the upper part of the body, effectively killing it as it burst into data.

"She did it." Lucas muttered in shock.

Neptune just killed the monster that they could barely touch in seconds once she turned into-what was that?!

Could Neptune do that this whole time?

He didn't seem to notice that the Guard Vermin dropped something that Neptune grabbed, instead he studied her.

Just who was she?

"Hm, that was a bit disappointing," Neptune frowned at how easily that battle went once she changed. "I was hoping it would put up more of a fight."

That snapped Lucas out of the shock he was in.

"More of a-?! We nearly died!"

Neptune's blade disappeared as she turned towards them with a neutral look before allowing a small smile as she walked towards them, the wings also disappearing.

'_Wait, even the way she's walking is different._' Lucas realized as Neptune always ran with excited, barely contained energy but now she was walking in a confident, controlled strut.

It's as if she gained a new personality.

Making it towards them, Neptune crouched until she was at eye level with both Compa and Lucas before ruffling their hair.

"Yes you nearly did. But you're both safe now." Neptune promised right when she glowed and suddenly Neptune was back to normal, still grinning despite the unsure looks that Compa and Lucas were giving her, both of them confused on how to take this development.

_**To Be Continued..**_

_**Man this took way too long to type, I am so sorry for the long wait and I hope the trip through the dungeon and the boss fight made up for it. Plus I finally got around to typing about Purple Heart and I think I nailed the dynamic of how different she was, but there's always room for improvement in my opinion.**_

_**And now we have a hint on how Lucas will be fighting once he gets the right weapon. I had to replay the game to get back into the swing of things because there was a lot I forgot about.**_

_**Just like I forgot how slow the freaking combat was in the first game, damn it was like running through molasses. But it's a fun game, I hope they do remake it someday with better engines and I don't mean the Re;Birth one, just the actual game as they left a lot out of Re;Birth.**_

_**Okay I better get the reviews out of the way because I think I left people waiting for far too long on this.**_

_**RMarcano321: Yup, Lucas will need all of the luck he can get. No themes for this story.**_

_**LightDusk16: A week? That's generous I was going to give him a day at most. Yeah Neptune is great to watch for a laugh at how her zaniness annoys the rest of the characters but actually dealing with it would really be stressful in the beginning. But Lucas is already starting to get used to her due to repeated exposure.**_

_**Taiman215: I don't plan to have anyone else from Earth show up in this story, but I do plan to try and have Nisa, Gust and the others join the party.**_

_**HunterXKiller87: Heh thanks, I'm happy you're enjoying the start of this story, here's hoping I can keep it up. Not going to lie, I had to look up what Isekai meant when I got this review, I've never seen the word before so it was a bit confusing for me at the time. Yeah I never got why some of the characters never worry about their families when they're in another world. If it happened to me that would've been my first thought. Waifu Wars? As long as it doesn't get too out of hand I think I can handle that. I'll take into consideration about using inspiration from different games as I want to try and make the world come to life in this story, though that might take awhile. Now you have me curious about your OEG fic so I'll look into it and don't worry you don't sound arrogant, I'm amazed to hear you have two million words when I barely have over 100,000 words for some of my stories.**_

_**Jeitron 2. 5: Thanks and yes it is weird that they're suddenly in Compa's house but that was how it was in the game as well. Neptune crash landed from the heavens and woke up in Compa's home. I might go back and try to add to it, but for now I'm just going to continue. Thank you, making Lucas-sorry Lulu's character was the tough part because I don't want him to be a pushover but I also didn't want him to suddenly be good at fighting or be a badass out of nowhere, while I do like those types of fics it does get old and I love doing some things differently. He'll eventually get to have badass moments but he'll be building himself up to them over the course of this story.**_

_**Carlos: I actually thought about that, but I'm still in the process of deciding how strong I want him to become in this story.**_

_**ex555: Wow that does sound badass and the image of Lucas using the weapon is burned in my brain, but I did hint that he wouldn't be a close quarter fighter in the first chapter due to how below average he was in athletics, hinted at when Henry easily caught up to him. He had his own strengths and weaknesses shown in that chapter that went into his stats for this chapter. He just needs to improve them now.**_


	4. Learning the Main Quest

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, thank God for that because I doubt I would've made it as awesome as it is.**_

_**Summary: Despite some problems, Lucas was adamant about enjoying his weekend but everything changed when a girl named Neptune crash landed in his backyard with delusions of a place called Gamindustri only they weren't delusions. Now in another world, Lucas struggles to find his place among Neptune's party. Rated T for language and certain themes, will be M later.**_

_**Chapter 04: Learning the Main Quest**_

Neptune still had a grin on her face before Lucas glanced at Compa. "So is that normal here or not?" He asked in a tone pleading for Compa to say no.

He doesn't know how much weird crap he can take at this point.

"It's not normal." Compa said still looking surprised, leaving for Lucas to sigh in relief. "Nep-Nep what was that?"

"Oh Histy was giving me a tutorial on how to transform." Neptune said grinning before placing a finger to her chin. "Histy, thanks for the awesome tutorial."

"Wait, is she still here?" Lucas asked with a quirked brow.

Compa shrugged. "I dunno, the only people here are you, Nep-Nep and I."

"You guys can't hear her?" Neptune asked in surprise before crossing her arms. "Hey Histy can you talk to Lulu and Compa too?"

After a few seconds she gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry guys, I'll tell you what she says later, anyway Histy I found something weird when I was transformed earlier-wait seal?" Neptune's smile turned to one of pure confusion. "Where are you at anyways?"

"Seal?" Lucas glanced back at Compa who shrugged.

"Sorry Lulu, I can't tell with only half the conversation."

"Four Key Fragments? So I find them, release you and save Gamindustri?" Neptune looked very excited at getting some clues on what to do.

They finally had a Quest!

By that point, Lucas had a good idea on what was going on. "Wait if I'm right, you're saying that this Histy is sealed and needs us to unseal her?" He asked with Neptune giving a nod while Compa gave an 'oh' of understanding. "Alright, I'm just going to say it, how do you know we can trust her? When someone or something is sealed it's usually for a good reason."

Neptune kept quiet, most likely listening to Histy before answering. "Histy says it's natural that someone is questioning that," Neptune then frowned. "Hey what do you mean you would've been worried if no one in this party did?"

Lucas sighed in relief at that.

"Still getting all of these fragments just to save one person sounds like a real chore," Neptune said smiling like she wasn't thinking about ignoring this. "Can't it be about saving the whole world?"

"She does realize how selfish she's sounding right?" Lucas asked Compa only to see her looking a bit tearful while Neptune perked up, most likely due to Histy continuing. "Compa? Are you alright?"

"W-Why is Nep-Nep so excited? I don't hear anything," Compa sniffled, trying to wipe away the tears with her sleeves. "I-I want to be included too."

That broke Neptune out of her excitement as a look of panic flashed across her face showing that she had no clue how to handle this.

Lucas actually agreed with her on this as his whole experience with girls was with both Neptune and Compa and neither of them were normal compared to the girls of his world as far as he knew, so he had no idea how to fix this. "Hey Compa it's alright no need for the water works." He said awkwardly, trying to think of something to say only for Neptune to run over and hug her.

"Oops, I'm so sorry Compa, let's go have something to eat and then I'll talk to you about this for hours and hours and hours," Neptune promised, showing that she did have an apologetic side only for her to then grin. "But Compa, Histy's voice will never reach a cry baby. So buck up kiddo!"

"Just when I thought she wouldn't be insulting." Lucas muttered, rubbing his forehead but it seemed to be working as Compa sniffled, the tears drying up.

* * *

It didn't take too long to get back to Compa's house with it getting dark out while they sat at the table with Neptune explaining everything to the two.

"So we have to go to each Landmass and find a Key Fragment, but each one is guarded by a strong monster like the Guard Vermin." Lucas listed with Neptune nodding before groaning. "Of course we do."

But he still had a bad feeling because he wasn't sure if they could trust this Histy.

Neptune however seemed ready to go regardless of that little fact.

"But without a location we won't be able to find them." Compa brought up as Histy did say that she didn't know where they were.

It was only luck that they found the first fragment.

"So we know what we're looking for, just not where they are." Lucas leaned back in his seat, cupping his chin in thought.

It seems like he was finally accepting being a part of this party given everything that's happened.

While he might be scared of what they would run into, he was more scared of leaving these two to save the world when he seemed to be the only one with common sense around here.

Someone needs to keep bringing that to the table.

"Well we already have the fragment from Planeptune, so how about we head to the next landmass and get the next?" Neptune suggested wanting to continue the quest.

"Did you forget that we nearly died?" Lucas asked, glaring at her with a frown. "If Histy is correct each fragment is guarded by a monster that's most likely stronger than the Guard Vermin, we need to upgrade our equipment and level up."

And he needed a damn gun.

… Wow he's getting used to having a level, Lucas isn't sure if that's a good thing or not.

"But I can just transform and take care of them."

"And we'll be getting back to your little transformation trick later." Lucas muttered wanting some answers on that.

Seriously a transformation power boost, what was this Dragon Ball Z?!

"Besides Planeptune is still threatened by monsters." Compa brought up with some concern. "We can't just leave the townspeople like this."

"Ugh fine, tomorrow we can upgrade and then clobber some monsters." Neptune said sounding like it was a chore. "At least with the monsters we defeated we have enough credits to get supplies."

'_Wait we have money?_' Lucas was very surprised by that wondering why the monsters had it only to pale.

Probably from the people they ate.

"That's the spirit Nep-Nep." Compa said missing the resigned tone that Neptune had. "Now let's eat."

Just like that, Neptune gained a joyful expression, feeling very hungry as she cheered. "Alright, dinner time."

Lucas just rolled his eyes but he was hungry himself so he kept quiet.

"Hm. How do you two feel about pudding?" Compa asked with Neptune tilting her head to the side at that.

Lucas however blinked. "Pudding?" He asked not expecting to have that offered for dinner.

Wasn't pudding more of a dessert?"

"Um, what's a pudding?" Neptune asked curiously looking rather confused.

"You're joking right?" Lucas asked not expecting that.

Compa who was standing up gave a start at Neptune's question. "You don't know what a pudding is?"

"Nope, never heard of it does it taste good?"

Instead of explaining how it tastes, Compa smiled. "Just a minute, let me bring one."

As she left the room, Neptune was humming to herself before Lucas decided to ask something. "Neptune," He began gaining the girl's complete attention. "How can you be sure we can trust Histy?"

"Because she's my Mom."

If this was a show, Lucas was pretty sure any background music would've been cut off by a record scratch with him staring wide-eyed at her.

"... Can you elaborate on that?"

"Well before I met you, she said she created me and was sealed away, so my Dad probably locked her up and ran away with me when I was born." Neptune said and Lucas was now regretting asking this because he had no clue what to say about this.

This was-... Every time he thinks he is beginning to understand Neptune, she pulls something like this out of nowhere.

Thankfully Compa re-entered the room with three pudding cups, the sight of the treats stopping Neptune's weird story much to Lucas's immense relief.

"Hm… So this yellow thing is a pudding?" Neptune asked, poking it only to giggle. "Whoa! It wiggles when you poke it."

"Nep-Nep, did you lose memory of food too?" Compa asked looking rather sympathetic towards her while Lucas poked his, watching it wiggle a bit in slight amusement.

"I remember 'Cake' and stuff so I guess I really don't know what this is." Neptune said picking up the spoon that Compa brought up and scooped a bit of it. "Well, here I go."

She chomped on it before her eyes widened as she went quiet.

"Uh should we do something?" Lucas asked as Neptune stayed quiet for a bit, seemingly staring into space.

"Nep-Nep?" Compa poked her shoulder.

Slowly her eyes began to shine. "The tantalizing sweetness melts away on my tongue, this is the best!" She declared eating a second bite.

Feeling rather curious, Lucas ate a spoonful of his and blinked.

It really is good.

"Really?" Compa asked with a shy smile.

"Really!" Neptune confirmed taking another bite. "This has got to have been made by the finest chef in the world. Where can I get some more?"

Compa's shy smile turned into a rather smug one, a new expression to see on the girl. "Well I actually made it myself."

"You made this?" Lucas asked in surprise.

Forget nurse-in training Compa was a full blown chef from what he knew, she could probably open up her own restaurant and be rich.

"Amazing," Neptune looked very impressed by that. "Compa you must be a genius."

Lucas said nothing, remembering Compa's ditzy attitude before a more thoughtful look appeared on his face.

Given her medical training along with her skills in cooking and the fact that she managed to turn a syringe into a weapon both long range and close combat that might actually be the case. Especially with how she's been explaining Gamindustri to both Neptune and him.

Was Compa actually a genius?!

"Aw stop teasing me Nep-Nep, here let me get some more," Compa said smiling with a red face, showing that she wasn't really used to compliments like that. "Lulu do you want anymore?"

"I'll take seconds." Lucas said with a smile. "Neptune is right about the pudding."

Neptune gasped before pointing at him. "Lulu is smiling, it's like a shooting star!" She declared with him now frowning. "See?! Blink and you'll miss it."

Resisting the urge to flip her off, Lucas just took another bite of the pudding, not even realizing that he was showing a pouting face while Compa giggled at how lively the last few days have been.

It was great to have company over.

* * *

The next day the three of them were looking through a shop after walking through Planeptune and Lucas had to say it was like a ghost town, or rather a ghost city.

Sure there were people around but they were on edge and most of them were rushing to get home. Probably from how this particular landmass got the worst of the monster attacks if Lucas remembers correctly due to Compa's explanation.

Kind of depressing to think about and Lucas was a little saddened that he couldn't see this place when it was full of life, but it was kind of understandable that people would remain home and out of sight with this type of situation happening.

While they were out here preparing to go looking for monsters.

On that thought, Lucas had to stop himself from giving a slight chuckle right when they entered a store.

If someone told him a few days ago that he would be willingly going into danger in some sort of video game fantasy land he would've thought they were insane. Yet here he was and even if he wasn't much help against the Guard Vermin he did technically survive a run in with an actual boss.

And if they kept going after weaker monsters then surely he would get stronger. So maybe this was a good thing-.

"Lulu, heads up!" Lucas looked towards the voice a few minutes later, only for what looked to be a leather bracelet to smack him in the face, causing him to grab his nose in slight pain. "Ooh thought you would've caught that."

"The heck Neptune?" Lucas muttered with a look while the girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry, just wanted to get you some armor, the bracelet would help with some stats, Compa has one and is getting a new weapon too." Neptune explained with Lucas seeing Compa with a brand new syringe much to his confusion. "It's already paid for if you're wondering."

But he wouldn't say no to having something to increase his stats, so he picked the bracelet up and placed it on… He didn't really feel any different.

"Thanks." Lucas said given how Neptune did get him something. "So does this place sell any guns?"

He was not keeping the damn pipe.

"Over here Lulu!" Compa seemed to have heard him and waved him over to where he could see quite a few guns.

There were pistols, SMG's, Assault Rifles-was that a Bazooka?!

A part of him wondered why Bazooka's were for sale before he had to remind himself that this was a different world, so there were different rules.

Just about all of them were pretty expensive before he found a few sets of dual pistols and grabbed the cheapest ones that he could find that were around 600 Credits.

They were revolvers which meant about six shots per gun.

"How much is the ammo?" Lucas asked only to receive a look of confusion from Compa. "What?"

"Lulu, you don't have to buy the ammo." Compa said with Lucas blinking in response to that.

"Can you repeat that?" He asked, trying to understand.

"The guns use magic to restock ammo after a few seconds, it's to keep one from running out when fighting monsters." Compa said with Lucas blinking before remembering how they never had to reload their guns unless it was to switch to the fire bullets during their time at the factory.

Unlimited ammo, now that right there was a surprise.

"Okay then." Lucas muttered taking the revolvers to pay for them and soon he had them in a holster that was around his waist.

"Do you need to practice using them?" Compa asked thinking that it would be good to get used to the new weapon.

"We can practice on monsters." Neptune suggested wanting to get some more action in while Lucas actually chuckled.

"The Revolvers will take some getting used to but I've shot a few guns before." Lucas commented before realizing it got quiet and turned to see the girls looking at him in surprise. "What?"

"I thought you said that you didn't have a gun." Neptune accused, remembering their little argument the other day when he was trying to borrow her gun.

"I don't, they were my Dad's." Lucas deadpanned to them. "He took me to a shooting range whenever he had time and taught me firearm safety."

Lucas smiled as the memory went through him.

_**~Two Years Ago~**_

An eleven year old Lucas stood next to Stuart who wore an orange vest over some camouflage clothing while Lucas wore a smaller version, both of them having earmuffs on.

They were standing on a field, near a forest where a few soda cans were shown to be on top of fence posts while a sniper was holstered on Stuart''s back.

Instead he was crouched down while Lucas held a 22 caliber handgun in both hands, gently raising it to aim at one of the cans. "Just breathe and aim, keep your finger off the trigger until you're ready to fire." Stuart explained in a firm tone. "And keep a firm grip, the recoil on this pistol isn't much but it's there."

"Yes Dad." Lucas said, biting his lip in concentration when Stuart let go and he fired.

The bullet was off course and didn't hit the cans but Lucas shook his head.

Even with the ear muffs, the noise was pretty loud.

Stuart gave a chuckle and messed with his hair. "Don't worry you'll get the hang of it and the noise will become second nature." He promised as Lucas went to lower the gun only for Stuart to stop him. "Remember what I told you?"

After a few seconds of concentration, Lucas remembered. "Make sure safety is on and eject the clip?"

Stuart nodded, watching as his son did so. "So what did you think of firing for the first time?" He asked, watching as Lucas placed the pistol in the bag after taking the clip out, already knowing he was done for the moment.

"I was nervous." Lucas answered truthfully.

He was given an immense explanation on guns, enough to have him fearful of them, but beneath it all he was excited when he shot for the first time.

It was like a rush of adrenaline.

Stuart just smirked at hearing that. "I was too when my Dad did the same to me, but this stuff is important to know." He pulled the sniper off his back and aimed it at one of the cans, breathing in before firing, the noise being softer than the pistol but still there.

The can flew off the fence from the impact with Lucas giving a shout of awe.

"Firing guns can be an amazing feeling, it can be exhilarating and it's good for relieving stress," Stuart explained to him before giving him a serious look. "But it's also dangerous, a gun isn't anything to be taken lightly no matter how experienced you are with it, just the smallest mistake can have big consequences."

Lucas gave a nod, taking in everything he was being told, showing that he was taking it seriously.

Seeing that, Stuart let the serious look drop before gesturing to the bag. "Alright now let's try the .22 Rifle."

_**~Present Time~**_

Lucas held a rather fond smile as the memory ended before it turned to a rather despondent one.

"Lulu? Is something wrong?" Compa asked seeing the look on his face.

"I-It's nothing." Lucas tried to deny, shaking his head.

He didn't want to voice it.

"Come on Lulu," Neptune elbowed him in a 'friendly' way, forgetting her strength a little if the wince that Lucas showed was any indication. "We're a party you can tell us."

Biting back the remark, Lucas looked at them and sighed, not wanting to keep it in anymore.

"I'm homesick." He said and for once Neptune actually went quiet while Compa blinked. "My Dad was coming home from a trip yesterday and I'm not there, along with the crater in my backyard he must be worried sick by now."

"Your Dad doesn't know you're here Lulu?" Compa asked, looking rather confused.

"It's-... Complicated." Lucas finally got out, unsure of how to explain he wasn't from Gamindustri.

Neptune actually showed a guilty look on her face that Lucas didn't see, remembering how she was adamant about him being in her party.

Truth be told it wasn't for any particular reason, when she first woke up without her memory she felt more at ease at making game references and jokes about him being the first party member or a DLC because it kept her calm. And it was pretty amusing to see how others reacted to it. The only thing she did remember was Histy's request to make it back to Gamindustri and help her.

To do that, she needed to make a party and the first person she met was Lucas who helped her when she first crash landed. That was when she decided he would be the first party member, not thinking of anything else at the time. She didn't think about the people he knew, only wanting to get the adventure started.

Shifting a bit, she said nothing when Compa reached over and placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Don't worry Lulu, I'm certain your Dad is fine." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Yea, so buck up Lulu," Neptune said doing her own way of encouragement. "Just think of the awesome adventures you can share with him when you get back."

Just the thought of explaining what he's been through so far actually made Lucas chuckle. "Somehow I doubt he would believe me." He said smiling at imagining his Dad's face at hearing about this. "Thanks."

"Alright now that's enough of the sappy stuff, let's get going, to adventure!" Neptune declared pulling out her new katana which was a real sword that made Lucas take a few steps back not trusting her to be nearby when she was holding an actual weapon.

"Actually, I need to rework my new syringe." Compa grinned showing that it didn't work like a gun like her original did.

"Wait, you actually did that yourself?!" Neptune sounded impressed as Compa nodded.

* * *

While waiting for Compa to rework her weapon, both Lucas and Neptune were outside her house which was on the edge of the city showing a forest nearby.

Neptune wanted to get some practice in so she dragged Lucas out there for a spar.

"I don't know about this." Lucas said looking very unnerved as he stood across from Neptune looking ready to run while the girl was holding her sword.

Even if it was the wooden sword, with her managing to get him one for this little spar, he remembered pretty vividly how she was able to cut through monsters with the wooden katana at the factory.

"Come on, you need to work on your fighting Lulu." Neptune chided the boy. "So come at me!"

"Neptune I thought I was supposed to be a long range fighter." Lucas reminded her given his stats. "So I'm pretty sure me using a sword against you won't work."

"But you can't have a gun all the time, come on it'll be fun." Neptune chided, giving the sword a practice swing.

And he can't exactly spar against her with a gun due to how he didn't like the idea of shooting her.

"Right, fun." Lucas commented only for Neptune to suddenly be in front of him and hit him in the gut with her sword sending him to the ground clutching his gut.

What the heck Nep?!

"Already? I didn't hit you too hard." Neptune said blinking at how quick that was.

Lucas would've cursed her out if he wasn't too busy trying not to throw up from the hit to the gut.

So instead, he slowly stood up as Neptune got ready, holding the Katana in two hands with a grin on her face.

It seemed she was waiting for him to hit her, what did she make this spar turn based or something?!

Or maybe she was going easy on him, she did say that she didn't hit him too hard, though he would like to call bull crap on that one.

But he gripped his borrowed sword before swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

They were in the beginning of their journey to save this world, if they believed Histy that is, and he knew that they would face enemies much stronger than that Guard Vermin.

He needs to get stronger if he wants to stand a chance at surviving.

So with gritted teeth, Lucas rushed at Neptune and took a swing only for her to jump back and then rush to the side, jabbing his side, though it wasn't as hard as the last hit.

She wasn't going as fast as she was earlier, probably holding herself back to at least give him a chance to improve, but she had a grin on her face showing that she was enjoying this a bit as she dodged another swipe before crouching.

"Here I go!" Neptune shouted now rushing in to deliver a barrage of slashes that sent Lucas flying into a tree where he fell to the ground in immense pain. "Oh shoot, too much?"

A pained whine came from Lucas showing his answer.

Neptune sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as Lucas didn't get up. "Sorry, I honestly thought you could take that Lulu."

"I barely won any of the fights in the factory, how in the world did you think I would be able to take hits from you?" Lucas slowly pushed himself up, a bit surprised that he didn't have any broken bones from the hits he took given how strong Neptune seemed to be.

Shaking his head, Lucas took a deep breath and gripped the sword much to Neptune's surprise.

"Don't hold back." Lucas said, trying to keep the panic from his voice given how he could already see how much of a hindrance he would be if he didn't improve soon.

And that meant he had to get better as soon as possible.

Hearing him say that surprised Neptune further as she seemed to be giving him a quizzical look with a tilted head before shrugging. "If you say so Lulu." She said as she closed her eyes and focused.

When she began to glow, Lucas realized his mistake right as Neptune changed to the form that killed the Guard Vermin, holding the giant blade with two hands.

"W-What are you doing Neptune?!" Lucas asked with wide eyes, taking a step back.

"You said not to hold back," Neptune said in a neutral tone, but there was a hint of playfulness showing if one listened closely. "I'm only honoring that request."

'_I meant don't hold back as normal you!_' Lucas wanted to scream but his voice wasn't working anymore out of panic.

He didn't think she would just change just like this.

Any chance he had of winning this mock fight, which was already small, was practically non-existent right now.

He was screwed, very screwed!

"If you're not going to attack, then I shall make the first move." By the time Lucas registered that, Neptune was already moving, now flying right at him.

Eyes widening, Lucas barely threw himself to the floor right as Neptune sliced the tree behind him causing it to fall with a rather loud thud.

Terror was clear on his face as he began to run, grabbing rocks to chuck at her to keep his distance considering his gun was inside.

She gave a soft chuckle showing that she was enjoying this, that was something that clearly stayed the same despite the change in mannerisms between her two forms.

Then she began to fly around the rocks and disappeared from view with Lucas trying to find her-.

A flash of pain erupted as Neptune hit him from behind with the flat side of the giant blade sending him rolling on the ground before he rolled onto his back in time for the sword to be in his face.

He might need a change of pants at this point.

"Nep-Nep? Lulu? What's going on?" Compa opened one of the windows to peek out. "There's a lot of noise out here-."

From how she stopped speaking, Lucas assumed she saw what was going on.

Neptune, still in her other form, glanced at the stunned Compa and gave a friendly smile. "Sorry about that Compa, Lucas and I were just having a spar." She said making the sword disappear before she reached down with her armored gauntlet and grasped Lucas by the shirt before lifting him up with only one hand as if he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

Compa tilted her head at that. "Um just don't go too far, we only have so many reflexes around." She advised before there was a loud bang behind her making her jump. "Aah! My weapon!"

Just like that she was back inside.

"What an odd girl." Neptune commented, still holding Lucas up off the ground at eye level, though there was a hint of fondness in her tone.

"Any reason you're still lifting me up?" Lucas asked a bit hesitant given how he had no clue how to act around '_This_' Neptune.

Sure he was getting better at dealing with the one he met, but the grown up one was a bit unknown to him.

Neptune looked at him and this time, Lucas actually saw what looked to be a power symbol in her eye like how one would see on a game system.

He didn't notice that when they were trying to survive the Guard Vermin.

Neptune didn't say anything to how he was staring at the symbol in her eye, instead she placed him down on his feet. "You're pretty reckless with close combat, if I was a real opponent you would be dead."

Yeah, no crap.

"That's why I try to keep my distance." Lucas said with a shrug.

At least the grown up Neptune was a bit more serious, that he can handle just fine.

"A lot of monsters won't let you keep your distance, that's why learning to fight without a gun is important." Neptune crossed her arms across her chest with a thoughtful look. "I suppose it's fine as long as you're with the party but if you're ever by yourself that would be your weakness."

Lucas shifted awkwardly in place not sure about the fact that he'll be by himself in this world given the dangers but he could see what she was getting at.

"So now what?" Lucas asked as Neptune smiled and made her blade appear again, slamming it into the ground making him jump.

"We keep sparring, at least until Compa is done reworking her syringe," Neptune said before changing back to her normal form twirling the wooden sword. "Let's go Lulu!"

Seeing that she wasn't in her powerful form, Lucas felt a surge of relief as she was back to holding back-.

The next thing he knew the sword slammed across his face and he saw stars.

"Ooh, maybe we should work on you dodging?" Neptune winced as Lucas was out of it now, some bruises forming on his face.

"Mommy I don't want to go to school." Lucas slurred out with a dazed smile.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Here are his Stat's, not sure if I'll keep showing them or not.**_

_**Stat Parameters**_

_**Name:**_ Lucas

_**Lv.**_ 4

_**HP:**_ 1330

_**AP:**_ 37

_**STR:**_ 18

_**VIT:**_ 17

_**AGI:**_ 25

_**INT:**_ 48

_**MEN:**_ 52

_**LUK:**_ 38

_**EAD:**_ (F) 0% (W) 0% (I) 0% (E) 0%

_**PDF:**_ 0%

_**MDF:**_ 0%

_**Equipment**_

_**Weapon**_

Dual Revolver: An older pistol balanced for a variety of situations.

Attack Power: 80

Magic Power: 60

_**Special Bullets**_

Fire Bullet: An elemental bullet that does great damage to an enemy, burning them relentlessly.

_**Armor**_

Leather Bracelet: A normal bracelet made from leather

Defense Power: 200

Resistance Power: 100

Attributes: None

_**Not much happening in this chapter unless you get them learning what they need to do, upgrading their equipment and Neptune finally taking Lucas to the side to spar with him. Too bad she's not one to hold back really and even when she does she still doesn't.**_

_**Plus a bit more on showing Purple Heart and Lucas finally having an interaction with that form.**_

_**There was also the pudding scene from Re;Birth 1 which I added to this story as I always thought that was a rather cute scene between Neptune and Compa, especially when it actually shows the nurse in training being smug which was pretty cool in my opinion. I also added a bit more to Compa's character because if you think about it she is kind of a genius but only with certain things such as her Nurse Training, food and apparently her weapon because let's be real what kind of store would have a syringe be a gun?**_

_**Then we have me going into Neptune's head a little to have a bit of an explanation for how she acts, sure she still breaks the fourth wall but she's doing it more because of her amnesia, as a way to distract her from her frustration at not remembering anything which also explains why she sometimes acts like a jerk in this story like the thoughtless comments about her impressions of people, first meeting with Lucas and then the interactions she has with Noire/Black Heart later on. Hopefully I didn't screw anything with her character up doing that.**_

_**Finally we had a flashback scene showing Lucas bonding with his Dad and **__**showing his experience with guns, so he's pretty familiar with his weapon of choice.**_

_**Taiman215: That's basically her whole character in the beginning of the first game, she will get better over time, same with Lucas and Compa changing a little.**_

_**Starlord Master: Too bad Nep won't listen to reason concerning that right?**_

_**LightDusk16: Yea, sorry about that I took my time writing the third chapter and this one, I do have other stories that I update, the Pokemon one being more frequent considering that's the media I know the most about, but I want to keep this one going. Oof when Vert shows up his brain will shut down quite a bit because honestly I don't think any sane man would be able to keep calm around someone like that. The monster fights are a lot of fun, especially with realism added to that, though I think he's starting to get better even if he got his butt handed to him during the spar with Neptune, especially when she transformed after some small misinterpretation due to his comment about her not holding back. Don't know about giving him a rocket launcher but I'll keep the idea around.**_


End file.
